The Mount Desert Island Biological Laboratory (MDIBL, Salisbury Cove, ME) and the Jackson Laboratory (TJL, Bar Harbor, ME) propose a series of national conferences entitled "Mount Desert Island Stem Cell Symposium" aimed at promoting the exchange of new ideas in the field of stem cell research. These meetings will pinpoint a locus in stem cell research and invite leaders in this emerging field to present their work. Short sessions will be planned to address human ES cells and additional cells of interest. Other sessions will address the comparative nature of the science in mammalian, fish, and invertebrate systems. The first of these meetings was held August 9-12, 2002 at the Mount Desert Island Biological Laboratory (MDIBL). The second is planned for August 8-10, 2003 at MDIBL. These symposia will immediately follow a companion workshop "Current Protocols in Stem Cell Biology," and some of the faculty will participate in both the workshop and the symposium. The Steering Committee for the conference series', comprised of national leaders in biomedical and stem cell research, will develop the program of each symposium to address topical issues in stem cell research and policy. The Steering Committee, assisted by the International Society for Stem Cell Research, will invite an international roster of speakers who are conducting the most compelling studies in their areas. In addition, local researchers from MDIBL and TJL will present their work as it relates to the focus of each year's symposium. Finally, the series will feature an annual moderated public discussion concerning issues of ethics or public policy. Stem cell research is advancing rapidly because new tools and strategies are providing opportunities for new insights and applications. The cornerstone of this process is the effective communication of ideas and strategies. To this end, we propose a four-year national conference series, the "Mount Desert Island Stem Cell Symposium.